bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Meta's Text Game Inspired by Btd456Creeper's Elemental Quest: New World
Hello everyone. Today I'd like to host a text game inspired by Btd456Creeper's Elemental Quest, called New World. However, don't boo yet, for I've decided to add a whole load of new mechanics in to make it a choice-RPG hybrid. Oh, and this is also an evalution text version of my City of Mekkai. Mechanics Explained. 'Choices' *Like Elemental Quest, your adventure is decided by choices. However, the battle parts will be just like a normal RPG game (well it's just choices anyway so yeah...) *However, if you know what you're doing, you can make multiple turns in a row, but it'll cost in-game Time (see below). *Oh, and there'll always be a "Do something else" choice to test your sense of humor and creativity. :P You can choose to do anything you want, and I'll try to cope it with the game if possible (for example, you can choose to "Do the Harlem Shake" and I'll say "Your party is not crowdy enough to do the Harlem Shake properly, are you sure you want to continue?" if your party is less than 3 people, then if you do it anyway, I'll say "You did the Harlem Shake and wasted some time. However, it was fun, and you recovered some mental energy (MP) from the fun!" XD). However, if I can't think of any way for your action to work in-game, I'll have to ask you to... well... do something else. *However, if you just want to complete the quest, then the given choices are enough, I swear. *Also, if you meet a MetaNPC or another player at your area, you can choose to Duel with them or whatever you want with them (ask to join the Harlem Shake? XD), if they agree. 'Battle' *Every now and then, you'll engage in RPG battles. There, you can choose to Attack (you know what it does), Defend (multiply your Defense by 2 for this turn), Use Skill (duh duh), Use Item (oh well...), Give Up (not recommended), and Escape (whether it's successful or not depends on your luck), oh, and of course, Do Something Else! XD *So of course, if there're battles, there'll also be stats, level ups, equipments and stuff. Your starting stats will always be: **Attack: 5 **Speed: 5 **Defense: 0 (more like Absolute Defense... well, you know what it is... :S) **HP: 15 **MP: 15 (note that on average, 3 HP/MP = 1 Atk/Spd/Def) **Crit. Chance: 10% *However, when you choose your starting class, your stats will become distinct instantly. There're 8 classes you can choose: **Warrior (balanced) **Sniper (very high Atk, low Spd and HP/Def) (yes there'll be guns) **Assassin (very high Spd, low Atk and HP/Def) **Guardian (very high HP/Def, low Atk and Spd) **Knight (high HP/Def and Atk, low Spd and MP) **Berserker (high Atk and Spd, low HP/Def and MP) **Commando (high Spd and HP/Def, low Atk and MP) **Magician (very damn high MP, low everything else) **Note that when you choose your starting class, your stats themselves won't change, but you'll get free starting equipments that make your stats look like the list above, plus the starting skill of that class, and that class' attribute. *When you level up, your stats will increase based on your class. (Warrior = +2 Atk, +2 Spd, + 6 HP or +2 Def per level, etc. Just replace "medium" with 2, "low" with 1, "high" with 3, "very high" with 4, and "very damn high MP" with 15 MP) *You can upgrade your skills too. However, to upgrade a skill, you must be at the level required and used that skill for enough times. *You can dodge attacks too, but for your Dodge Chance, please the RNG part below. *If you lose a Battle, you'll be respawned at your last Checkpoint. However, if you lose a Duel, you won't die and respawn, but instead, your HP will be recovered by 15%, and you lose your Bet to the other Duelist. (Yes, you have to bet before a Duel, or you can participate in a risk-free duel with zero bet :P) 'The Random Number Generator (RNG)' *In this game, I'll use a RNG a lot. This RNG is used for many purposes, including: **Determines whose turn it is (yes, it won't be a you-1-turn-me-1-turn game, whether you get a turn or not depends on your Speed compared to the opponent's.) **Determines effective Attack/Defense (your effective Attack/Defense will be your Atk Point/Def Point +-25%, then rounded. For example, if you have 10 Atk points, then your effective Attack will be 7-13) **Determines when a special effect will activate (10% chance to stun your enemies... something like that...) **Determines your Dodge Chance **Maybe something else I haven't thought of yet. *To determine which character's turn it is, I'll add up the Spd point of all the characters engaged in battle, then decides which range is which character's turn, then activate the RNG to see which number is the lucky one, and which range is that number in, then decides that it's that character's turn. (for example, A, B and C engage in batle. (A and B maybe allied or something...) A's Spd is 30, B's Spd is 60, and C's Spd if 90. I'll then add those numbers up, so the total speed is 180, which means the scanning range of the RNG will be from 1 to 180. Then I'll use the RNG and see the result. If it's a number between 1 and 30, then it's A's turn, a number between 31 and 90, then it's B's turn, between 91 and 180, C's turn)). *To determine a character's Dodge Chance on an attack, I'll add the dodging character's speed and the Attack's Accuracy up. (By default, an Attack's Accuracy is the attacking character's Spd multiplied by 10, unless stated otherwise) Then I'll use the RNG in the same manner as above. 'Time' *Each Day will be splitted to 4 Periods: Day, Afternoon, Evening, and Night. *Each Period will last 7 turns, unless you decides to skip it or skip the Day entirely. *Of course, in special Periods or Days, there'll be special events :P Players' Locations Logo, Tasty, Raindrop'''(partied, Tasty is Party Leader)' : '''Evershade Forest - 3A Doue, Wacky (partied): Miyu's Mansion Noriel, 'Raphael (partied, Raphael is Party Leader)''': '''Eversahde Forest - Entrance (1B) ''Btd456Creeper: Alleyways - 2A ' ILikeBloons, Exploding Banana:' Prologue, 1st Battle Category:Blog posts Category:Text Games